


Sky's Still Blue

by ishipallthings



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Arc Reactor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/pseuds/ishipallthings
Summary: Steve has a nightmare, but the light of Tony’s arc reactor guides him home.





	Sky's Still Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss on the arc reactor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514310) by Marumo. 

> This is for Maru's amazing art, I love it, I hope you like this treat! Written for the Madness period of Mid-Year Exchange.
> 
> Thanks again to erde for the beta :D
> 
> Fic title from Sky's Still Blue by Andrew Belle
> 
> (This is set in AA verse but I do make a reference to something inspired by A1)

Steve has always found the light of Tony’s arc reactor comforting. 

It’s comforting on team move nights, a steady light blue in the relative darkness as they sit next to each other on the couch. Thor and Sam would be on the other side while Clint throws popcorn at the screen of the home movie theatre Tony set up for them two days after everyone moved in. 

It’s comforting in the morning when Tony’s stumbling into the kitchen for coffee after another late night at the workshop, moving towards the coffee maker by habit before Steve hands him an already filled mug. 

It’s comforting in the heat of a battle when Steve sees the armor and the light of the arc reactor in his peripheral vision, and he knows that Tony’s with them. It’s comforting after a tough mission when all of them gather in the communal living room, too exhausted to speak or move, and Steve looks across and remembers that at least they all came home. 

The first time he had seen the light fade out was after the Avengers’ first battle together, and Steve will always remember the white-hot flash of panic he felt staring at Tony’s still form in the armor, the blue light gone. 

Then Tony had woken up, and Steve remembers that feeling very well too, like seeing the sun come up again after a long, dark night, painting the sky in color. 

It was one of the first times he felt hopeful after waking up from the ice. 

There have been a few close calls since then, especially with MODOK involved. Each time it feels a little like Steve’s chest has caved in, like there’s something missing there too. The feeling reminds him of the time before the serum and having asthma, of breathing without air coming in, something sitting heavily on his chest. It’s not until he sees the light again that some of the tightness fades and he can breathe again. 

After they had started spending more nights together than apart, Tony had asked Steve if he found the light of the arc reactor too distracting for sleep. Steve had said that he actually found it soothing and liked knowing that Tony was next to him. 

Tony had kissed Steve in reply, and that night was the first time Tony told Steve he loved him, his face soft with wonder in the blue light of the reactor.

Steve takes a deep breath and clings to that memory as he blinks awake, a tightness building in his chest as his mind keeps being pulled back to his very vivid and terrifying nightmare. 

He had lost Tony. Steve had dreamed of Tony in the snow, his skin turning cold to the touch as the light of the arc reactor died out and there was nothing, nothing but whiteness and the weight of Tony in his arms. Steve had cried and held Tony close in his arms, but all that was left was silence.

Steve lets out a low sound of horror as the images replay themselves over and over again. He turns onto his side, eyes fixed on the blue light of the arc reactor until his breathing begins to even out slowly. 

“Steve?” Tony’s voice, hoarse with sleep, breaks into the quiet darkness, and Steve bites back a whimper. Tony’s here, he’s okay. Steve still gets to hear his voice, kiss him, make him laugh, hold him. He’ll still be the first thing Steve sees in the morning. 

Tony shuffles a little closer to Steve on the bed, reaching one hand out to touch his arm. “Steve, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he asks. “You’re shaking.”

“I - nothing - it was, it was just a nightmare.” Steve says, stumbling over his words, still caught up in the reality his nightmare tried to trap him in. He doesn’t want to worry Tony, but even as he tries to brush it off, his hand moves to hold Tony’s, gripping it tightly, and the warmth of the contact eases something in him. 

Tony makes a noise of sympathy and leans over, running a hand through Steve’s hair in soothing repetition before leaning up to kiss his forehead. He tucks Steve closer to him until Steve can see the light of the reactor up close and tangles their legs together.

“Better?” Tony asks gently, and the sound of his voice chases some of the darkness away. He shifts down, hands brushing Tony’s skin as he presses a kiss to the rim of the arc reactor, welcoming the blue that colors his vision. 

Steve feels Tony smile as he nuzzles the top of Steve’s head, and lets out a sigh before replying. “Better now that you’re here.” 

Tony hums, tilting Steve’s head up for a kiss. 

“I’m not going anywhere." he says, and Steve believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best! :D
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter under the same handle, I love screaming about stevetony <3


End file.
